Resiliencia
by Symbelmine
Summary: Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o situación adversos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, cupcakes :3

El presente fic participa en el **Reto Especial: Ave atque Vale** del foro **Al final de la** pradera. Como consistía en tomar tres frases (una de los libros, otra de las películas y otra que nos agradara de cualquier ámbito) y con ellas hacer tres drabbles para despedirnos de el maravilloso mundo de Suzanne Collins, yo decidí que iba a hacerlo en retroceso, hablando desde el final de la guerra hasta la gesta en el vasallaje de los 25. 

Espero que lo disfrutéis, es mi primer incursión en el fandom, así que cualquier corrección pueden hacerla en los reviews.

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertence. Todo es propiedad intelectual de la señora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

—Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti —responde él, poniéndome un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja—. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.  
(The Hunger Games)

―¿Enserio me estás huyendo, Effie?

―Vete de aquí, Haymitch. No necesito que me persigas, hay un millón de cosas que hacer.

―¿Qué cosas, mujer? Los Juegos del Hambre terminaron. Coin y Snow están tan muertos como los tributos de este medio siglo. ―Lo había dicho con tanta frescura, sin ápice de sentimientos.

Cuando se dignó a mirarlo, toda la ira acumulada en los últimos días explotó en sus ojos claros. Había sufrido tanto, ya no tenía nada y él, que de una u otra manera acababa de recuperar la libertad, solo se le ocurría hacer bromas estúpidas sobre los muertos. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el idiota que no se comportaba.

―Vete, enserio vete. No necesito a nadie recordándome que ya no tengo nada y que esto se ha ido a la mierda.

―¡uh! ―La cara de Haymich se descompuso en una mueca mordaz―. Yo no te conocía esas palabras tan fuertes, preciosa.

No, ya no era preciosa.

De forma inconsciente acarició su cabeza, donde antes había cientos de rubios rizos enmarcando su rostro ya no quedaba nada más que cortos mechones oscurecidos por el poco cuidado. Se creía miserable y perdida. Sentía felicidad, como no, por todos sus amigos y conocidos, que ahora podían sentirse libres y esperanzados. Ella, por el contrario, solo sentía un profundo desasosiego, una desamparo total ente un mundo que no comprendía; en su cabeza las posibilidades trabajaban en su contra, puesto que no concebía un lugar en el cual encajar de nuevo.

Lo más detestable es que, de todas las personas que podían pillarla sensible y vulnerable, tenía que ser Haymitch el que se atreviese a hablarle y tratar de reconfortarla. Trabajo en el que fracasaba estrepitosamente.

―Vamos, preciosa, no me mires como si desearás matarme ―volvió a hablar éste con condescendencia―. Estuve aquí los último años, saliendo a dar entrevistas y consiguiendo patrocinadores contigo aunque pudiera emborracharme durante todos los juegos y perderme con alegría del _espectáculo_. No te voy a dejar así ahora que ya no hay nada.

Una risa tonta explotó en sus labios. El recuerdo al embargó con rapidez y no pudo evitar la respuesta que saltó.

―Sí, ibas conmigo a todos lados, pero siempre ibas lo suficientemente bebido para vomitar sobre nuestro anfitrión.

Oh, sí. Haymitch había tenido el placer de dejar su contenido estomacal en el piso de medio Capitolio. Con seguridad hasta al mismísimo Snow recibió alguna de sus gracias.

―Ves, ahora te ríes. No es tan malo Effie, sigues viva. ―Sonrío con complicidad para animarla―. Hay mucha gente necesitando cosas, quizá a alguien le haga falta que le ordenes la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué podían importarle ahora el arte y la virtud frente a las ventajas del caos? Calló, pues, y se quedó.

Muerte en Venecia – Thomas Mann

Katniss está frente a él, apuntándole sin misericordia y sin disparar. Es que lo duda. Sabe que las palabras que ha escuchado son ciertas.

Él, por el momento, sigue disfrutando de su poder. La muchacha no lo ve, pero Snow, contenido y derrocado, sigue teniendo el criterio para movilizar masas, para hablar fuerte y hacerse escuchar. Maneja los hilos con la imagen que ha creado de sí mismo durante los 25 años que mantuvo la presidencia.

―No vas a matarme, sinsajo ―dice con simpatía, en un susurro forzado por la sangre que se le acumula en la boca.

Observa con fría calma como ella entrecierra los ojos, preparando el tiro que debe acabar con su vida. Hay satisfacción en la carcajada que expulsa, en la manera en prevé su final. Sí, un final glorioso, uno en el que no estará solo. Debe haber sacrificios rituales siempre que un grande se va; y Alma Coin será el suyo, porque no va a dejar que ella recoja los frutos de todo su trabajo.

Katniss tensa el arco y lo mira. Sigue estando su odio mutuo ahí, acompañado de un entendimiento que se reserva solo para los mayores rivales.

La flecha vuela, un arco perfecto, una técnica maestra. Coin cae de su pedestal con un golpe seco.

Ríe, ríe con fuerza mientras la turba se aproxima. Ríe, porque ya lo tiene, su último pedido se cumplió por mano del instrumento que se le negó a todo.

La sangre sigue llenando su boca, le asfixia. La felicidad no se va de su cara. Ya está, se va, y no les ha dejado la república que querían, sino un caos irreconciliable. Su héroe ha matado al nuevo líder.


	3. Chapter 3

Acepten la posibilidad de una muerte inminente. Y entiendan, en su corazón, que no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlos.

(The Hunger Games ― Película)

Johanna observa el Capitolio como se observa al más rastrero de los insectos. Va en el tren, otra vez, la tercera. En el pecho se le entrecruza el viejo palpitar de angustia que ni los años ni los arduos entrenamientos le han quitado de la cabeza.

―Vas a ganar los juegos, dime que sí. ―La sonrisa de Ficus la perseguirá siempre. Esos enormes ojos claros, como los de su madre, pidiendo que regresara.

No le respondió nada, solo puso un beso en su frente y subió al tren.

―¡Has ganado los juegos! ―Caesar lo anunciaba con toda la majestad del mundo, igual que siempre; miraba solo el esplendor de los vestidos y no la sangre que se derramaba como alfombra―. Debes salir, preciosa. Es tu deber exhibir a Panem la gloria que cae sobre ti.

No lo resistió, como no suele resistir mucho en estos días. Tomó uno de los horribles zapatos que llevaba y se lo lanzó a la cara; éste fue esquivado, cosa que no le ayudó mucho.

―¡Presidente Snow! ¡Presidente Snow! ―gritó a todo pulmón―. Maldito engendro, hijo de perra. Salga, venga aquí. ¿Quiere prostituirme? ¿Quiere que sea otro de sus juguetes? ¿Por qué no se reta conmigo como obliga a hacerlo a todos? No le tengo miedo, ni a usted ni a su sistema. Si desea otra puta, ofrézcase porque no planeo dejar que cometa algún otro vil acto frente a mis ojos. Esos niños no se lo merecían, ninguno.

Y no hablaba solo por los chicos del Distrito 2 atrapados en la trampa de arena, o la pequeña del 9 que se ahogó en su propio vomito. Lo decía por todos, porque le dolía, porque incluso estar viva le resultaba despreciable hasta el punto de lo asqueroso. Igual que ahora, que siempre. Pero está vez las cosas han cambiado, hay un aire de mayor libertad en el tren, en las caras de los viejos tributos… el cambio viene.

Johanna, sentada en la pequeña cabina al fondo del tren, observando el lugar que más odia puede tener la satisfacción de pensar con frialdad acerca de la muerte, la ansiada muerte de quienes le arrebataron todo e insisten en que sonría y finja felicidad. Ya les enseñará ella lo que es sufrir, lo que es estar frente a la cámara y no poder huir.


End file.
